Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV Microsoft Windows |release = Playstation Vita December 18, 2014 June 30, 2015 July 8, 2015 Steam October 30, 2015 October 27, 2016 |genre = Role-playing game |mode = Single player |distributor = Sega |rating = CERO: C ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 12/12/M |media = Retail (PS Vita Card) PSN Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site}} Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation (神次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth3 V CENTURY, Kami Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth3 V CENTURY) is a remake of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series' third installment, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It was announced at the 2014 Tokyo Game Show in Japan by Compile Heart. The story again follows Neptune who is sent to parallel dimension where she meets the counterparts of her friends in the original world. Story A few years have passed since the Deity of Sin's defeat. Despite a few small conflicts here and there, Gamindustri has remained peaceful, and all the CPUs have been living fun, carefree lives. Then one day, Neptune—The CPU of Planeptune—is swept away to another dimension by sheer happenstance. The new dimension she arrives in looks familiar, but this Gamindustri has a nostalgic 80s feel to it... She learns upon her arrival that a mysterious group called "The Seven Sages" have cast an evil shadow over this other Gamindustri. Neptune's new journey to return home, as well as protect this brand-new dimension, is just getting started... Gameplay 'World' From the world map, you can use the following functions: Shop, Guild, Disc Dev., Museum. By selecting a dungeon, you are able to enter and explore that area. You can also view the amount of shares each nation has on the world map. 'Remake System' The Remake System returns in this game, allowing you to actually alter the game's difficulty. By clearing the System File's requirements, you can incorporate that system. Each System File has a capacity setting, and you can set as many as you want, within limits. For example, if you Add Enemies to a dungeon, a special icon will appear signifying its presence. By defeating these new, stronger monsters, you can acquire special rare items. By pressing the △ button on the Plan Screen, you can confirm key information, such as the location of monsters to suppress, the location of items, and how to obtain them (found or dropped by a monster). 'Battle System' This game uses a 4-member turn-based system. Characters are free to move around the battlefield within their movement range during their turn. Depending on the equipped weapon and Skill being used, the character's attack range may change. Be sure to position your characters advantageously. 'Disc Developer' With the Disc Burning system, you can create "Game Discs" by burning Idea Chips into Blank Discs. Game Discs can offer additional stats or abilities when equipped. Depending on the specific combination of Idea Chips used, the disc may be a "Godly Game", which conveys an additional stat bonus, or a "Sucky Game", which gives negative effects. 'Stella's ☆ Dungeon' Stella's ☆ Dungeon reprises in this remake, in which Stella searches Neptral Tower. Once the area and floor to explore have been chosen, confirm Stella's equipment and her Scout friend, and then she is off to explore! The progress of Stella's dungeon search occurs in real time. Once the search time has expired, Stella will return. With successful adventuring, you will obtain useful items. 'Nepstation' Nepstation is a TV program that can be viewed at the end of a chapter and on the TV in the Basilicom. The end-chapter Nepstation program is a review to rate how well you did in the chapter. The TV Nepstation programs consist of a News segment, a Shopping segment, and a Quiz segment. Setting The game takes place in an alternate world in the year 1989. The regions of Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation, and Planptune exist in this world as well. However, the countries' cultures differ from those in Gamindustri. For example, Lowee's towns and cities are said to be modeled after a Japanese style of architecture. Characters CPUs ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The main character of this game. After a brief stint of not being the main character, she is excited to jump back into the spotlight. Her excessively cheery demeanor remains intact, while her random comments have gotten only more obscure. Even though she is in a pinch after being sent to another dimension, she still manages to drag those around her into her pace without any effort at all. :Neptune's HDD form is Purple Heart. Neptune's grown up looks, sincerity, and lack of sympathy are all quite different from her normal form. She is normally too lazy to transform into her CPU form, but when facing a strong opponent (or when she needs to stop a rampaging Plutia) she will reluctantly take on this form. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :This Noire is from the other dimension. Her personality and appearance are nearly identical to the other Noire. The biggest differences are that she has yet to become a CPU, and that she has a friend – Plutia. She is always the first to point out that others are getting off-task. She already had her hands full with Plutia, but with Neptune joining the party, the situation is getting unmanageable. That being said, she is a hard worker that does all she can to cope. :Noire's HDD form is Black Heart. Having worked really hard to become a CPU, Noire loves this form. Her personality and expectations improve when transformed, and she often abandons playing the straight character and instead, gets carried away herself. Contrary to her human form, Black Heart joins Plutia in running wild, which turns the tables against Neptune, who ends up having to keep the other two in check. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The Blanc from the other dimension. She is the same as the Blanc that Neptune knows, in that she is usually calm until angered, and then there is no stopping her. Although she looks young, she has been the CPU of Lowee, the only nation on the continent, for a long time. She feels pressured when two new nations, Planeptune and Lastation, pop up. After losing her cool, she decides to take hostile actions, but... :Blanc's HDD form is White Heart. Nothing remains of her calm self in this form, and she is angry at all times. Her actions change from someone who plans ahead to someone who charges in headfirst. When she was alone, it never really bothered her, but when she finds out that other CPUs experience bodily growth in a certain areas when they transform, her fury only grows larger. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :The Vert from the other dimension. She is the CPU of Leanbox, a foreign nation across the sea. While the other three nations are fighting, she tries to invade their continent. She looks like the mature, big sister type, but in reality she is a hardcore gamer, just like the other Vert. One small difference is that this version seems to enjoy bragging about her "size." :Vert's CPU form is Green Heart. Contrary to other CPUs, her personality does not change much. If anything, she acts more like a proper adult than a wannabe adult. Although her personality is normal compared to others, when she spots trouble, she will do her best to remain uninvolved. In a way, that makes her quite mature. ;Plutia :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :The CPU of the other dimension's Planeptune, and the second main character. Neptune calls her Plutie. As a bit of a ditz, she is very laid-back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making plushies and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it. She rarely gets mad, but when she does, it spells trouble... :Plutia's HDD form is Iris Heart. Neptune dubbed this form “Sadie.” She loves to “take good care” of others in this form. The slow manner in which she speaks is reminiscent of her human form, but that's precisely what makes her frightening. If anyone angers Plutia enough to bring out Iris Heart, that person will suffer trauma that lasts a lifetime. ;Peashy :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :One of the three girls who was taken into Planeptune's Basilicom when it became a daycare. She is extremely energetic and cheerful, but dumb as a rock. However, this helps her form a strong bond with Neptune, so the two often play together, and sometimes, get into some serious fights. Neptune recognizes that she possesses enough talent to become her rival in the future. :She is later turned into a CPU by the Seven Sages - Yellow Heart. She boasts power incomparable to other CPUs; so strong, she can take on several CPUs at once! CPU Candidates ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :Neptune's little sister and the main character of the previous game. She positively adores her big sister and, against her peers' judgment, haphazardly journeys to the other dimension to bring her back. However, due to her demotion from main character to just another party member, she is treated like a punching bag via some strange backwards-compensation phenomenon. Some say it is because she is has common sense in a group of people without any. She is really troubled by the fact she has almost no personality compared to the other oddballs around her. :Nepgear's HDD form is Purple Sister. Her combat capabilities have improved, but her personalty is pretty much the same. Because of this, even after transformation, she is treated terribly. She is constantly manipulated by those around her, and because she is a sucker when facing peer pressure, she gets into a variety of terrible situations. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :In Neptune's dimension, she is Noire's little sister. She has become better able to communicate with her older sister than before. Uni feels lonely after Nepgear leaves, but stubbornly refuses to admit it. A tsundere-in-training, about to graduate. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :In Neptune's dimension, she is one of Blanc's little sisters. Rom is the older twin. Rom has, as usual, an introverted and shy personality, but she has become capable of performing some tasks (like going to the restroom at night) alone, without depending on Ram. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :In Neptune's dimension, she is one of Blanc's little sisters. Ram is the younger twin. Ram used to drag Rom along with her everywhere like a safety blanket, rejecting anyone else. This has become a dying trend, and now she will target anyone and everyone for her silly and sometimes painful pranks. ;Histoire :Voiced by: Kanai Mika (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :The Histoire from the other dimension. Her nickname is Histy. She likes to talk while using emoticons. She is really small, so Neptune has a field day thinking up new nicknames for her, like Mini-Histy. She is a super-advanced being, just like the other Histoire. However, due to her compact size, her processing power is very limited. That being said, don't call her a junky calculator, because she will throw a fit. Makers ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :Neptune's good friend in her home dimension. Nickname: Iffy. In this other dimension, she was taken into the Basilicom's daycare along with Compa and Peashy, where they were all raised together. Since she grows up while being surrounded by Neptune, Plutia, and Nepgear, she feels that she has to become a reliable adult as soon as possible. ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A nurse who is good friends with Neptune and IF in Neptune's home dimension. In this other dimension, she first appears as an infant. Compared to the cheeky IF and the dumb-but-energetic Peashy, she is a good girl who is every babysitter's dream. From childhood till adulthood she continues to insist that “Nep-Nep's the only one for me!” ;Red :Voiced by: Kanae Itō (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :A tomboyish girl who is traveling Gamindustri in search of a wife. If she finds someone she is smitten with, she makes them her "wifey" no matter what if the other person is a CPU or a human. ;Cave :Voiced by: Mayuko Takahashi (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) :A ranged warrior affiliated with a peace-keeping organization in Leanbox. She has a good friendship with 5pb., who also resides in Leanbox. She is seen as a cool, stylish, and mature woman to those around her, but she herself is bothered by the fact she in unable to wear cute clothing or girly accessories. ;Broccoli :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English) :A young girl with a sharp tongue who rides a mysterious creature called "Gema." She says "nyu" at the end of her sentences for some reason. She can shoot beams from her eyes, but she is still not very good at it... Whenever she fails at it, mysterious eye-goo shoots out instead. ;Falcom (younger) :Voiced by: Akemi Kanada (Japanese), Xanthe Hyunh (English) :She is a fledgling adventurer, but she is considerably skilled with a sword. She has a mysterious condition where, whenever she travels somewhere on a boat, she gets caught up in a storm and goes overboard. ;Falcom (elder) :Voiced by: Akemi Kanada (Japanese), Xanthe Hyunh (English) :A remarkable adventurer who travels around Gamindustri. She claims to be a tad nosy, unable to leave people in distress alone. She carries around a violin case as a disguised luggage bag, in which she houses her trusty Dragon Slayer sword. ;5pb. :Voiced by: nao (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :A talented and popular idol from Leanbox. She is bright and full of energy on stage, but in private, she's extremely shy. ;MAGES. :Voiced by: Kaori Furukawa (Japanese), Amanda Celine Miller (English) :A calm girl who claims to be the "Mad Magician." She uses her own unique magic that combines science and magic, which she refers to as her science-style technique. ;CyberConnect2 :Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :An energetic young girl overflowing with justice who hails from Fukuoka. She loves manga and games. In Fukuoka, she protects the peace by cooperating with the Disaster Prevention Safety Prevention. ;MarvelousAQL :Voiced by: Hitomi Harada (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) :A well-endowed ninja who came from a certain ninja training academy. Although she holds a dark past, her personality is endlessly upbeat. ;Tekken :Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English) :A female martial artist who uses the Mishima fighting style. However, she pushed herself too far during her training, which resulted in her becoming masochistic. Ever since, she has come to believe pain feels good. Antagonists ;Croire :Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A fairy-like girl who uses vulgar language. She is very mysterious, but she visits with Rei often, usually just to bully her. When she is satisfied, she takes off. ;Rei Ryghts :Voiced by: Yuu Kobayashi (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English) :Leader of the Seven Sages, in name only. She gets picked on by the other six every day. She is very shy and lacks confidence, which makes it difficult for her to talk in front of others. She does not have any special powers or talents. On the other hand, since the other six are always attacking her in a sense, she keeps the peace within the Seven Sages. She is the leader of the Citizen's Group in Neptune's dimension. ;Arfoire :Voiced by: Chiaka Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) :A non-human entity that exists only to kill CPUs. She does not enjoy working with others, but since the Seven Sages are striving to get rid of all CPUs, she joins them out of convenience. Seeing as how Warechu calls her an old fogey, it implies she may actually be getting along with them. She really hates Neptune despite being from a different dimension, almost like it is her destiny. ;Warechu :Voiced by: Neeko (Japanese) :A mouse-type monster and the self-proclaimed mascot of all rodentkind. He used to just use and distribute tools that enabled piracy, but somehow he was able to become one of the Seven Sages. Not very good at fighting, his main job is to handle miscellaneous chores. He openly says Rei and Arfoire are old, implying he has no fear. ;Mr. Badd :Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English) :An evil looking salaryman. His name is a pseudonym, but no one knows his real name. He likes doing and planning bad things, which has worsened after becoming a member of the Seven Sages. Since he's the oldest (or at least looks the oldest), he usually plays the role of the facilitator. He has very eclectic tastes, finding many things that many consider to be ugly, beautiful. ;Copypaste :Voiced by: Daisuke Kusonoki (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) :The physical manifestation of an illegal game software copying tool. He claims to be the strongest of the Seven Sages, therefore, he's not really bright. He likes destroying things and copying game software, but since his specs are not very high, he can only copy cassette tapes. Since most of his body is mechanical, even if he is defeated in battle, he can be fixed to fight another day, again and again. ;Anonydeath :Voiced by: Yuki Fujiwara (Japanese), David Vincent (English) :A highly-skilled "reformed" hacker. He is the brains of the Seven Sages. While anatomically male, he claims to have the heart of a maiden. He always wears a mechanical suit, so no one has seen what he actually looks like. He is willing to do anything as long as it sounds fun, which is the only reason he joined the Seven Sages in the first place. He is not much of a fighter, so he stays behind the scenes to manipulate things as he sees fit. ;Abnes :Voiced by: Yui Shoji (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :She is in charge of public relations for the Seven Sages. Even before that, she was always working to protect the little girls of the world. She is still disgusted by how young girls can become CPUs and rule nations. Abnes looks young herself, but she is actually pretty old. This fact irks her to no end. No one knows why, but whenever she makes an appearance, she makes sure to throw open the door, causing a mighty "ga-thunk" noise. ;Bamo :Voiced by: Yō Taichi (Japanese), Tara Sands (English) :She comes across as an intelligent, competent office worker. She is always one step ahead of Regu, and because of that, her personality and behavior tend to be more composed. Her goal is to disseminate social and mobile games. She is scheming to create a world in which she rules, much like the CPUs. She is capable of burrowing into game software and using summon magic called Comp Capsule Summons that rely solely on a RNG. ;Regu :Voiced by: Kana Yūki (Japanese) :An upstart developer with a stubborn temperament who tries to take on a domineering role. Always one step behind Bamo, her days are spent trying to overtake her. Her goal is to disseminate social and mobile games. She is scheming to create a world in which she rules, much like the CPUs. She is capable of burrowing into game software and using summon magic called Comp Capsule Summons that rely solely on a RNG. Music *Opening Theme: Rave:tech(^_^)New;world by nao *Ending Theme: True End Player by Idol College Videos JP PV= |-| EN PV= |-| OP= |-| Trivia *With the DLC installed, this game features every single character that has been playable in the mainline games (the original PS3 trilogy and the Re;Birth games) thus far, apart from Nisa, Gust, and First-Gen Compa, who are unavailable due to various licensing issues. **With 28 playable characters (29 if the Steam version exclusive Uzume is counted), this game has the largest playable roster in a Neptunia game thus far. External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Category:Main Series Games Category:Remakes Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series